This invention is directed to an improved hermetically sealed quartz crystal vibrator assembly and in particular to a mounting plate for mounting a flexural mode quartz crystal vibrator in a hermetically sealed vibrator assembly to render same particularly suitable for use in oscillator circuits adapted to produce high frequency time standard signals for electronic timepieces.
Heretofore, hermetically sealed flexural mode quartz crystal vibrator assemblies have taken on various forms, the most popular of which are the suspension of a tuning fork vibrator by suspension wires or the plating of electrodes on a quartz crystal vibrator plate, the plate being mounted to a reference member. Because of the difficulty in effectively mounting both types of vibrators to allow same to vibrate without being affected by shocks, etc., the time and expense required to manufacture such quartz crystal vibrator assemblies is less than completely satisfactory.